JWToons
JAB3Toons is both a cartoon programming block and channel, with the block version airing on January 6, 2017, replacing DreamWorks Toons (which it moved to NBC), and the channel version two months after the block premeired. The block and channel serve as a revival of the company of same name (2012-2016). It is run by 21st Century Fox airing a lot of acquired series. History Formation On April 28, 2016, Since NBCUniversal acquire DreamWorks Animation for $3.8 billion, DreamWorks Animation had confirmed that they'll moved the block to NBC. Later, FXX wanted to come up with a new cartoon programming block aimed for kids and teens. In May 2016, JeremyAngryBirds3 Pictures (40%) and 21st Century Fox (60%) announced plans to launch a new, multi-platform cartoons entertainment brand known as JAB3Toons. The programming block airs and re-airs shows that are made by companies including, but not limited to: * Saban Brands * Teletoon * YTV * Viacom (Nickelodeon Productions) * Hasbro Studios * Ben's Animation * DHX Media * Cartoon Network * JeremyAngryBirds3 Pictures * Warner Bros. Animation In October 2016, the first promo for the block aired on TV and was posted on YouTube with thousands and thousands likes, mostly where the most-beloved Toon Jeremy block is being revived with a different name. The next month, other companies (like Warner Bros. Animation, and etc), even studios outside of U.S. had plans to create original series for the block. Thereby, (although first aired on Cartoon Network), Tinny's Modern Life ''was officially labeled as the first JAB3Toons original series. Later in the same month, ''Sonic Boom ''was confirmed to be moving from Cartoon Network, to the block. A day before New Year's Day, a month before the block premiere, the full starting lineup for the block was confirmed. The next month, the block finally premiered. Launch of the block The block was launched on January 6, 2017, with the premiere of weekend morning blocks on FXX (which aired exclusively on Saturday mornings, replacing DreamWorks Toons (which aired on both Saturday and Sunday mornings, and moved to NBC); that was followed on January 14, 2014 by the introduction of a daytime block on FXX, which initially aired on Friday afternoons. The launch sequence was inspired by The WB's (one of The CW's predecessors) launch sequence, with Jeremy's Splat and 78M (both voiced by Jeremy Carpenter) discussing about who will launch the block. The camera then panes over to an animated version of Jeremy Carpenter (voiced by himself) drawing Jeremy (Jeremy Universal) in a notepad, coming thereafter to life, launching the block. At launch, its programming included the first-run animated series The JAB3 Show and Angry Birds Toons, along with The Loud House & We Bare Bear. The block not only was given largely favorable reviews from critics and viewers, but was also proven to be successful on the launch day, being viewed by both kids, teens and adults. Launch of the channel Due to positive reviews, successful views and heavy fan demand, JAB3Toons was confirmed to get its own 24/7 hr. channel operated by Fox Networks Group. it similar to Cartoon Network and Nicktoons. Programming ''See List of shows aired on JAB3Toons (block) ''and ''List of shows aired on JAB3Toons (channel). Programming blocks See JAB3Toons/Blocks. Idents/Promos See JAB3Toons/Idents and promos transcripts. Content agreements * 21st Century Fox ** 20th Century Fox (family films only) ** Blue Sky Studios ** JeremyAngryBirds3 Pictures * Sony Pictures Entertainment ** Columbia Pictures (family films only) ** Tristar Pictures (family films only) ** Sony Pictures Animation ** JeremyAngryBirds3 Pictures * Warner Bros. Entertainment ** Warner Bros. Pictures (family films only) ** New Line Cinema (family films only) ** Warner Animation Group (select films only) ** Warner Bros. Animation * Turner Broadcasting System ** Turner Entertainment ** Hanna-Barbera ** Cartoon Network * NBCUniversal ** Universal Studios (family films only) ** DreamWorks Animation ** Gingo Animation ** Illumination Entertainment ** Universal Animation Studios ** DreamWorks Animation Television * Viacom ** Paramount Pictures (select films only) ** Nickelodeon * The Walt Disney Company (select films only) ** Walt Disney Pictures ** Walt Disney Animation Studios ** DisneyToon Studios ** Pixar Animation Studios * MGM Holdings ** Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer (family films only) ** Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Animation * DHX Media * Corus Entertainment * Sega International versions United Kingdom and Ireland The United Kingdom version of the channel was launched on June 2018. The channel is owned by Fox Networks Group Europe. France and Francophone Africa Spain Portugal and Lusophone Africa Europe, Middle East and Africa Canada A Canadian version of the block was launched in August 2017 on Global Television Network as a partnership between Global's parent company Corus Entertainment and 21st Century Fox. In addition, Corus also launched a Canadian version of the channel in January 2018, replacing Jeremy Channel Canada. Australia Latin America A Latin American version of the channel was launched in January 2018. Besides that, it is also featured as a block on Imagen Televisión in Mexico, Chilevisión in Chile and El Trece in Argentina. Asia Korea The Korean version version of the channel premiered on March 2018, and has the Korean translation in the bottom of the normal JAB3Toons logo. Japan Schedule For the block schedule, click here: JAB3Toons/Schedule. And for the channel version of the schedule, click here: JAB3Toons/Channel Schedule. TV rating * TV-Y (preschool shows) * TV-Y7 (& TV-Y7-FV) (most shows) * TV-PG (some shows and most theatrical films) Reception Critical response The block version recieved favorable reviews from critics. It was praised for its lineup, new look, and the design, but mixed it for including The Loud House ''on the lineup while the channel version recieved critical acclaim. Trivia * The lineup promo had the Ace Wilder song, ''Riot. ** This song had been recycled in some of the other promos (like the new channel promo and the New Year on JAB3Toons promo) * It is the first cartoon block since the now-defunct NBC Kids. * Interestingly, on the on-screen bug as a block, the on-screen says "JAB3Toons on FXX" ** However, on the channel, the on-screen bug have the JAB3Toons logo * The website link was www.jab3toonstv.com to avoid confusion to the link to the original non-tv JAB3Toons website. There are games, videos, activities (including papercraft-like figures called ''JAB3Toons PaperToons'', coloring pages, crafts, and etc.) * Three of the shows, Sonic Boom, Rugrats, and The Looney Tunes Show premeired on April 2. * Both the block and the channel use CN City-like bumpers with CGI backgrounds by Rainmaker Entertainment. Category:Network Category:Block Category:JAB3Toons